1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hairbrush devices and more specifically it relates to a combination brush and hairspray system for allowing a user to simultaneously brush and apply hairspray to their hair with only one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional hairbrush devices have been utilized for years. Conventional hairbrushes typically have a handle, a head and a plurality of bristles extending from the head. The user manipulates the handle so as to engage the bristles with the user's hair. Most users will blow-dry their hair simultaneously while brushing so as to style their hair.
The problem with conventional hairbrushes is that the user must disengage the hairdryer from their hand to be able to grasp a separate hairspray container before applying hairspray to their hair. This can be cumbersome and can be dangerous if the hairdryer is dropped within water while attempting to hurriedly grasp the hairspray container. Further, the hairspray container generally creates a mist of hairspray which is likely to engage the user's eyes. Additionally, the user is unable to utilize the hairdryer simultaneously while applying the hairspray.
Examples of hairbrush devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,738 to Stanley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,853 to Myers; U.S. Design Pat. No. 270,427 to Henington; U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,619 to DeVincentis which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Stanley (U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,738) discloses a pet brush which has an L-shaped case with a partially hollow interior for housing a container of grooming solution and a brush attached thereto. The container typically has a spray attachment which sprays the grooming solution into a chamber which evenly distributes the solution across the full bristle patter of the brush.
Henington (U.S. Design Pat. No. 270,427) discloses a combination hairbrush and pump sprayer. Henington teaches a brush having a handle and a head, a pump spray nozzle attached to the head with a tube extending into the brush to engage a reservoir within the handle and head.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing a user to simultaneously brush and apply hairspray to their hair with only one hand.
In these respects, the combination brush and hairspray system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to simultaneously brush and apply hairspray to their hair with only one hand.